


He makes it all better

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron has a chat with Seb, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Robert is listening, emotional robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “And I know you're a little too young for that right now but, when you're older I'm gonna take you to the scrapyard, no matter what your daddy says, you just come to me and we'll go, alright? And I... I show you all the cars, and what to do with them. Did you know that I held you there for the first time?” - he said remembering.Or...Kind of a missing scene about what happened after Aaron said he missed Seb





	He makes it all better

“Hey there.” - said Aaron as he stepped into Seb's room. The little boy was crying in his cot and Aaron immediately took him into his arms. -”Shh, it's okay. I'm here.” - he whispered as he swayed slightly. - “God I missed you. I know it's only been a few hours, but it seemed longer.” - he said hugging him tight. - “I love you Seb.” - he told him as he kissed his head. His cries were slowly fading, but Aaron kept rocking him to calm him down completely. - “You know it was a tough day. A tough couple of months to be honest.” - he smiled with tears in his eyes. - “I'm sorry I wasn't much fun lately, but I promise you, I'm gonna do better.”

 

 

He didn't hear Robert, who followed him upstairs almost straightaway. He stopped at the door, and just listened to this “conversation”. He certainly didn't expect Aaron's next words.

 

 

“And I know you're a little too young for that right now but, when you're older I'm gonna take you to the scrapyard, no matter what your daddy says, you just come to me and we'll go, alright? And I... I show you all the cars, and what to do with them. Did you know that I held you there for the first time?” - he said remembering. - “I didn't think it was going to happen, but your daddy was all over the place, and … well... of course I helped him out, I loved him didn't I?” - he laughed – “You were crying, a bit like you were before, then he handed you over and.... you just stopped. You looked at me and you smiled. Yeah like right now.” – he said tapping his nose - “And I thought how cute you were.” - he said tickling him a bit. Seb let out a giggle and got his tiny hand on top of Aaron's. Aaron just watched him. He still didn't know about Robert's presence as he was facing the other way. Robert couldn't help the grin on his face. Watching Aaron and Seb together was something that always made him better. It gave him a warm feeling. He was just about to go over when he heard Aaron's voice again.

 

 

“You know I had to say goodbye to someone today. Someone close to me heart, someone who will never know how much we loved her.” - he said as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. - “I knew it was going to happen but.... I just.... I don't know. I thought I would handle it better I guess. I'm just glad that I've got our little family, coz right now that's all I need.”

 

That was the moment when Robert couldn't stay there standing anymore. He stepped into the room, before he addressed Aaron quietly not to startle him. - “Hey.” - he said as he got closer to him. -” Are you alright? I didn't want to pry I just...”

 

“Don't worry, I'm fine, or I will be, I just... I was just telling Seb how amazing our family is.” - he smiled as he looked at Robert.

 

“You need to rest.” - said Robert as he stood behind Aaron, with his arms slowly stroking his.

 

“In a minute, I just wanna hold him for a bit more.” - he answered quietly.

 

“Alright.” - replied Robert with his hands around Aaron's waist, his face dropped on his shoulder. Aaron was still swaying and Robert copied his moves. For a second it looked like they were dancing. They didn't notice. - “He's gonna fall asleep soon.” - he whispered into Aaron's ear as they watched Seb. He could barely keep his eyes open, and although they didn't see each other they both knew that the other was smiling at this as well.

 

“You said he was alright, when I asked you on the phone earlier.” - said Aaron as he placed the baby back in his bed.

 

“Well, he was alright, maybe a little fussy. I didn't want you to.... it wasn't....”

 

“Robert, stop it. I know what you were trying to do. Yes what's happened is tragic, and my heart is broken coz I'm never gonna see me little sister growing up, and yes I'm sad, but it's got nothing to do with Seb. The opposite actually.” - he said finally turning around to face him.

 

Robert was looking into his eyes with an obvious question, _What do you mean?_

 

“After I saw _her_.... and me mum... and Paddy, I just... maybe it sounds selfish but I thought how lucky I am? To have a family, to have them in my life... to have you....and Liv.... and Seb. I thought about him all the way home. I know it's not the same and I shouldn't compare but... if anything would...”

 

“I know.” - said Robert not letting him finish. - “I know, and it's normal, I thought the same. I was with him ever since you went back to the hospital and, I think he got a bit fed up with me actually.” - he laughed softly. - “Maybe he just missed his other dad.” - that line brought a wide smile on Aaron's face.

 

“You think?”

 

“I know. And Grace knows that too. She knows what an amazing brother and dad you are. I bet your mum told her loads about you.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.” - he laughed as he wiped away his tears.

 

“I love you.” - said Robert as he gave him a little peck on the lips. - “Go and have some rest.”

 

“No, I wanna take a shower, and then I promised to go over and help gran with some things.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I just... I just wanna help.”

 

“Okay. Well I need to go to work, and I'm gonna drop Seb at Diane's, but maybe we're gonna visit Rebecca first.”

 

“Yeah, good idea, I bet she missed him as well.”

 

“That's what I thought. But we're gonna have an early night tonight, alright? I can even ask Diane to have Seb for the whole night.”

 

“No, it's alright, he's good here. I want him here.” - Robert saw the panic in Aaron's eyes so he cupped his cheek to stroke it gently.

 

“Okay, okay it was just a thought.”

 

“We can all have an early night, he just needs his favorite teddy and he's sorted.”

 

“And your magic touch.” - laughed Robert. Aaron didn't protest, he just smiled back before he gave a kiss to Robert's cheek, then headed to the bathroom.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on Twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
